First Position
by shatteredjewels
Summary: AU. Hope, Lightning, and a series of firsts.


**Quick Note: **This was inspired by the latest chapter of Cissmoll's fic _Underground_. If you haven't read it yet, go do so, because it's awesome. Also, be warned, shameless authorial indulgence ahead.

**First Position**

* * *

**First Meeting**

Hope shouldered his bag, slammed the door of his rental car, and took a deep breath as he looked up at the impressive metal and glass building ahead of him. He could do this. All he had to do was impress Caius Ballad enough to land a full contract and he could finally fulfill his lifelong dreams.

Valhalla Ballet Theatre was a highly respected and well-financed company. Hope had auditioned for the company before, but spots were rare and even after multiple callbacks, he hadn't been made an offer. However, by pure chance, one of their principal dancers had broken his leg right before their spring production began rehearsals and Hope had been asked to fill in. It was the opportunity of a lifetime. If he could pull this off, he could potentially secure a position with the company he'd grown up admiring and finally move away from Academia and his father's insufferable pressures.

So what if he was a genius? He could always go to college later in life. He only had so many years left to dance and that's what he was going to do.

Hope opened one of the doors and entered the lobby. Behind an oversized front desk, a large man leaned over a computer discussing something with a blonde secretary. Hope stepped up to the desk, rapping his knuckles against the counter to get their attention. "Can I help you?" the secretary asked, pushing her glasses back on her nose.

"I'm Hope Estheim," he said, shifting on his feet. "I'm here for a guest appearance. Mr. Ballad said I'd be able to come take class today, now that I'm in town."

"Ah, Hope!" the man behind the secretary said, straightening up. His face nearly split from the width of his grin. "Here to save the show!"

Hope chuckled and scratched his head. "I don't know about that, but I'm here to help out, I guess."

"Don't be so humble, kid," the man said, stepping out from behind the desk and offering his hand to shake. "We'd be screwed if it weren't for you. I'm James Amodar, the company's ballet master. You and I will be working pretty closely over the next few weeks."

"I'm looking forward to it." Hope smiled, feeling a little less anxious. Caius Ballad had always appeared so stern and unyielding at auditions, and there were rumors about how difficult he was to impress, but everyone knew he got results from his dancers. Hope was nervous about that aspect of things, but working with Amodar wouldn't be so bad.

"Well," Amodar said, rubbing his hands together. "It's Saturday, so there's not very many of us here, outside of the school kids. I'll show you the ropes. Caius teaches the top level at 11:30; that's probably what you're going to want to take. So let's get you set up with a locker and you'll be good to go. Follow me."

Amodar ambled down the hallway past a row of studios and Hope hefted his bag back on his shoulder and trailed along behind. He glanced in the studios, taking in the groups of classes in color-coded leotards and slowed to a stop behind Amodar when the man halted beside one of the studios, the second largest by the look of it. "I can't believe her," he said, shaking his head. "Lightning is mean. Lents in the center? On relevé? That's just cruel."

"Lightning?" Hope asked, peering through the studios windows.

"Nickname she picked up from a critic who saw her in _Rubies_. Her name's Claire Farron and she's going to be one of your partners."

Hope turned his head to regard the woman teaching the class, gazing with her with more consideration. She was dressed in somewhat ragged knit tights and a loose fitting hooded jacket, stalking around the classroom and regarding her students with a stern gaze. She seemed more like a drill sergeant than a ballerina. "She's subbing for Vanille today," Amodar told him with a rueful smile. "We need to get her in to teach more often; she keeps the kids in line. Do you teach over at Eden?"

"Sometimes." He should probably have elaborated but he was focused on the woman that had inadvertently scored him this position.

The company was putting on a production of Swan Lake and they had chosen to cast separate dancers as Odette and Odile, a pair of sisters. Serah, the younger and shorter of the two, was married to Snow Villiers, the company's lead male, but her husband usually ended up partnering the older sister Claire, the woman in the studio teaching. She was tall and Snow was one of the only male dancers on company with the height to match her. However the behemoth of a man had injured his leg and the only other man on company tall enough to partner Lightning was still recovering from a knee injury and unable to take on the difficult role. Caius needed a fast replacement, one tall enough to handle both sisters. And luckily, Hope fit the bill.

So she would be his partner. She was striking. She seemed a little intimidating with her arms crossed in front of her as she frowned at the girls struggling to balance in front of her, but there was something really beautiful about her. She held herself with a kind of regal grace, and though her face was cold, her features were lovely. He couldn't wait to see her in action.

He turned away when Amodar clapped on the back. "She's something. I'm looking forward to seeing you two in rehearsals."

Hope nodded and followed the man into the locker room.

Half an hour later, Hope was in the largest studio stretching at one of the center barres. The girls were filing in, this group in just basic solid black, talking quietly as they prepared for class. Hope took a sip from his water bottle and willed himself to relax. Caius already knew what he was capable of. Caius himself had negotiated the time off Hope needed from Eden Central Ballet to fill in for this role. That was a good sign. He would be fine; he just needed to relax. At least he wasn't dealing with the pressure of dancing in front of the company dancers. That was partly why he'd wanted to come in today, during the weekend when he could start to adjust to the flow of this place without feeling the spirit of competition from the other dancers.

Of course, that idea was shot to hell when a large bag overflowing with pointe shoes was dropped with a thud on the floor beside the barre. He looked up to find Claire settling down next to him. "Hope Estheim, right?" she asked, barely looking at him as she dug through her bag. "Lightning Farron. I hear you're my new prince."

He stared at her for a moment and then shook himself to attention. "Yeah. Yeah, I am. Nice to meet you." He watched her as she quickly laced up her pointe shoes. "Do you always take class on Saturdays?"

"Rarely. A friend asked me to teach for her today and I figured as long as I'm here, I might as well take class." She sighed and finally looked up at him, meeting his eyes. Her's were a deep blue, as gorgeous as the rest of her. She looked him up and down, assessing him, and her piercing gaze made him antsy. "Well, you're not as bulky as Snow, which could be a good thing or a bad thing," she said. "You might look better in your variations, but if you drop me, I'll kick your ass."

Hope was taken aback for a second but then a surge of temper ran through him. She hadn't even seen him in action yet and she was already finding him lacking. "I'm not a total rookie," he told her, scowling a little bit. "I'm a soloist over at Eden. I can handle it."

"You'd better," she told him, smirking. He glared at her, but closed off his expression when the door opened to admit Caius. The girls in the room snapped to attention and Hope stood to greet the artistic director. The man shook his hand and welcomed him, said hello to Claire—Lightning, she'd introduced herself as Lightning— and marched to the head of the class.

He set their first tendu and Hope stood and faced the barre, glancing over where Lightning stood on the other side. She was still looking at him, but this time when he met her eyes, they softened a little and her smile seemed kinder. "You'll do fine, kid," she told him, and then Caius cued the pianist and the music began.

* * *

**First Rehearsal**

Hope was nervous again. He told himself he was being ridiculous but he couldn't help it. Today was his first day working on the Black Swan pas with Lightning and he was praying that it would go smoothly.

For the past few days, he'd been working mostly with Serah on the other acts, and she was both easy to dance with and easy to talk to. She was very sweet and open and often chatty during their breaks. From her, he'd learned that the two sisters had been orphaned in their early teens. A very determined Lightning had dropped out of high school and started waiting tables to pay for their ballet school tuition and other needs. They'd eventually earned scholarships and sponsors and now both were working at Valhalla. "She sacrificed a lot for me," Serah had said, smiling over her coffee cup. "It's something I'll never be able to repay. But we made it here together and that's what matters."

The woman herself remained a bit of an enigma for Hope. On his first day of company class and everyday thereafter, she'd repeated the scene from Saturday, plopping down beside him to share his barre space. She'd say hello and start warming up, but that's all the interaction she'd allowed. In class she was quiet and focused, mostly ignoring everyone else in the room. She'd occasionally whisper with Serah on the sides, but for the most part, she kept to herself.

But today, that would have to change.

Noel, the company soloist cast as Rothbart, accompanied him out of the locker room. "Good luck today," he said, grinning. "Be warned that there's money riding on this rehearsal. Half the company has a betting pool going on whether or not you get your face punched in."

"Wait, _what?" _Hope turned to look at the brunette, eyes wide.

Noel laughed. "Lightning smacks Snow around all the time. Caius lets her get away with it because they're in-laws, but yeah. The two of them are... an interesting pair. We're all looking forward to seeing how she treats you."

And now his nerves had just tripled. Great.

Lightning was already in the studio, dressed in a dark blue leotard and a white practice tutu. She was leaning back against one of the barres, idly rolling her right foot up and down in her shoe. She glanced up at the two men when they entered the studio. Hope walked up to her, trying not to imagine how hard she could hit; he really could have done without that little bit of info. "You ready?" she asked him, straightening up.

"Yes," he answered, pulling off his sweatshirt and draping it over the barre. "Amodar's setting this, right?"

"I am indeed," the ballet master said, coming up behind him. "Let's get started."

Dancing with Lightning was an absolute dream. The ease of partnering her was a bit of a shock for Hope. He'd been expecting it to be harder than working with Serah, as Lighting was almost his height on pointe, but it was so natural to dance with her. Usually when working with a new partner, a period of adjustment was to be expected as they got used to each other's technical quirks, but for the most part, they moved together without struggle. Though they still murmured corrections and suggestions to each other as they figured out the transitions and arm positions, their actual lifts and turns were well timed and quickly executed. Lightning was incredibly limber, but she had strength and power to back it up, making her easy to lift and control. Hope thought he might be imagining how flawless everything felt to him already, but one look at Noel's surprised face on the side cued him in to the fact that something extraordinary was occurring in the studio.

Amodar agreed, laughing and clapping his hands at the end of their rehearsal. "Caius will be in to watch you two tomorrow, but after today, I don't think you have anything to worry about. He's going to be very pleased."

That ended rehearsal, and Hope turned to Lightning to offer her a bow. She curtseyed in return and, both a bit breathless, they moved over to the side where their stuff was waiting. "Thanks, Lightning," he told her, stretching out his arms. "You're amazing to dance with."

This earned him a smile as she sat down on the floor to take off her shoes. "You're not too bad yourself," she said. Her bangs were starting to escape her hairclips, wisps brushing across her eyes. Hope, still reeling from how physically attuned he had felt to her during rehearsal, had to fight back the sudden urge to tuck the stray strands behind her ear. "And you can call me Light."

In class the next day, she grumbled to him instead of Serah that Caius was asking way too much with his pirouette combo, and Hope realized that something besides her preferred name had changed. She was letting him in. Just a bit, but she was offering him a privilege that wasn't extended to many people.

He wasn't complaining.

**First Performance**

Hope clenched and relaxed his hands as he walked backstage, breathing deeply and rolling out his shoulders to release his tension. Other dancers were milling around him, checking the buckles on their character shoes and smoothing out their costumes. He'd already changed into his black tunic and he fiddled with the cuffs trying to get them to lay straight.

Lightning was already onstage practicing her turns. He smiled at the sight, admiring her control. She looked beautiful; the black tutu had gold accents that shimmered even in the dim lighting. Caius had really cast this well. Serah's grace and artistry had stunned the audience during the second act, but now they'd be drawn in by a taller, stronger, and sexier persona for the third. The director was lucky he had two sisters so similar in appearance and so perfect for the roles.

Careful not to interrupt her concentration, he stepped on the stage to practice a few pirouettes of his own. He'd felt good during the first two acts, but he really wanted to knock this scene out of the park. Lightning would be spectacular, as she always was during rehearsals, and he needed to keep up with her.

Someone called places and Hope landed one final turn. He looked over at Lightning, who had also finished practicing, and grinned at her as she walked over to the wings. "You ready?" he asked her.

"Absolutely. Got my back?"

"Always. Leave it to me."

As they moved backstage, she reached out and adjusted his cuffs, finally getting them to settle on his wrists. "You and Serah looked great earlier," she told him as she pulled at the fabric. "I was watching."

He couldn't help the rush of adrenaline at the compliment, his confidence boosted. "We're going to do the same. See you in a minute."

She acknowledged his statement with a wave and walked over to where Noel was chatting with Serah. Hope stepped up to the trainee who was playing his mother, took her hand, and waited for the music to begin.

He hadn't been this excited to perform in years.

* * *

**First Post-Performance (Date?)**

Hope left the dressing room, calling out goodbyes to the others who were slow to change, laughing as they shouted congratulations to him for a successful opening night.

And successful it had been, in more ways than one. Hope grinned as he ambled through the hallways, thinking back through the performance. He and Lightning had killed it. They had absolutely killed it. The pas itself felt as good as ever, and Hope had enjoyed every second of her seduction act. The electricity that sparked between them as she teased and cajoled him onstage seemed to have extended to the audience, judging by their response. And then during the coda, Lightning had felt secure enough during her fouettés to throw in triples on every fourth turn. The audience had gone nuts and Hope had wanted to cheer along with them.

Of course, the even greater treat had occurred after curtain call. Though Noel got the honor of bringing Lightning on stage for her final bows, as Hope was escorting Serah, once the curtain had come down, Lightning had slipped over to him. Hope hadn't been able to hear her over the sudden laughter and general noise of everyone around them, but she'd plucked one rose out of her bouquet, tucked it in his hand, and pushed herself up on her toes to kiss his cheek. She whispered thank you in his ear before pulling away. Before he could react, she disappeared into the throng.

He'd stared dumbly down at the red rose in his hand until Noel smacked his back and Serah threw her arms around him squealing.

Needless to say, his post-performance high was a little bigger than normal. He started whistling on his way out of the theatre, which probably made him look silly, but he really didn't care.

The stage door opened into an alley and Hope headed out into it, still whistling. He heard his name being called and he turned around, surprised to see Lightning following him down the alleyway. She'd changed into a short corduroy skirt and a thin white sweater and she'd let her hair down from her bun. It tumbled in waves over her left shoulder. "Hey!" he called to her as she jogged to catch up. She stopped next to him and it took him a second to adjust to her presence, his mind flashing back to her lips on his skin. He spoke hastily to cover up the heat warming his cheeks. "Do you need something?"

She shrugged. "Not really. What are you doing tonight?"

Not a question he was expecting. Did he dare hope? "I don't know. I'm probably just going to go sleep. Why?"

"There's a crepe place a couple blocks from here and I always go get one after a show. Want to come with me?"

"Sure." He answered without hesitation.

"Great. Follow me."

He trailed along behind her as she led the way out of the alleyway and into the downtown area. Though it would have been nice to walk alongside her, this way, she couldn't see the giddy expression on his face. He had just danced an incredible performance, and now he was on a date, or something, with the woman that had been occupying most of his spare thoughts these past few weeks. There wasn't much that could make this night more perfect. Well, maybe another kiss might do the trick, but still.

The cafe she led him to was small and cramped, decorated with scenic paintings and small lamps. Hope ordered a savory crepe with chicken and vegetables; Lightning ordered one covered with chocolate, strawberries, and cream. "That's a lot of sugar for this late at night," Hope observed as they settled on barstools at a counter looking out the window. "Are you sure you'll be able to sleep tonight?"

"Oh, relax," Lightning said, scowling a little. "You'll still be able to lift me tomorrow."

Hope rolled his eyes. "That's not what I was inferring. We've got two shows tomorrow. If I ate that much sugar this late, I'd be up all night."

"You must have a low tolerance then," Lightning said, decisively taking a bite of her crepe.

Hope shook his head, amused, and took a bite of his own food. "Think we'll be as strong again tomorrow?" he asked after swallowing.

"Of course. We'll probably just get better."

"You really were amazing, Light." Hope kept his eyes on his food. "Really. I've never danced that way with anyone else. You're phenomenal. This experience is something I'm never going to forget."

"You act like it's already over. We have another whole week of shows."

Hope sighed. "I know. But then it's back to Eden Central, and then what? The girls there are great and everything, but none of them are like you."

"And Serah," Lightning reminded him. Hope looked up, but she was looking down and her hair formed a veil concealing her face. "You danced with Serah too."

"And Serah," Hope agreed. "Who is wonderful, but I think it's obvious to everyone who I prefer."

Lightning didn't answer. Hope turned back to his food. "It's going to be so weird going back to Eden. Did I tell you we're doing Swan Lake next season? I can't imagine dancing without you if they cast me as Siegfried. I'd almost rather not do it. Isn't that strange? I've never felt this way before."

"You mean that?" Hope looked over, to where Lightning had turned her head, her hair now tucked back behind her ear.

He nodded. "Yes. I do."

"So you would really give up your spot at Eden?"

"In a heartbeat. That's part of the reason I'm here. I wanted to prove what I can do to Caius, in hopes that he'll give me an offer for next year."

Lightning made a humming noise in her throat as she speared a strawberry slice with her fork. "And you don't think he will?"

"I don't know. I don't want to get my hopes up."

Lightning sighed and put down her fork. "Then I don't know if I should tell you this." Hope watched her as she chewed her lip, gazing out the window.

"Tell me what?" he asked, curious.

Lightning swiveled her stool to face him and Hope swallowed when the action pressed her knee against his. He held vey still as she spoke, not wanting her to pull away. "You know that Noel is dating Caius' daughter?" She waited for his nod before continuing. "Noel and my sister are really close, so he tells her things that he hears from Caius and he said that Caius has been talking about hiring you as a principal. He likes you."

Hope dropped his fork onto his plate with a clatter. "Are you serious?"

"I wouldn't tell you if I wasn't sure."

Hope leaned back, mind reeling. "But as a _principal_? I was expecting to maybe get soloist if I got anything at all. Why would he take that kind of risk with me? Why not promote Noel?"

Lightning shrugged. "A couple dancers are retiring and it's opening up spots, and then Caius is thinking about doubling the number of principals. People are going to hate you for stealing one of the spots, but it won't be a big deal. Noel's probably going to get promoted once his knee is finally back to normal, so it will be you, him, and Snow."

"Wait. But then what about you? You and Snow have always been—"

"Snow is just a guy I have to dance with," she interrupted. "You're different. You're my partner."

Hope's lips worked soundlessly for a moment at that confession. Yes, he was her partner, but something about her declaration made it sound like she was talking about more than just dancing. "Light," he said, his voice quiet. "What are you saying?"

She huffed. "If you get this job and move here, we'll be dancing together all the time. And... And then..." she trailed off, eyes darting to see everything but his face.

"And then what?" Hope asked, hardly daring to breathe, in case that would stop her from saying what he was really hoping she was about to say.

"Don't play dumb," she snapped. "I know you've felt it too. This... connection between us." Hope took in the light blush staining her cheeks. "And it makes partnering great and everything, but... I want..." She turned her head again, hiding behind the curtain of her hair. "I want to see if it extends to outside the studio too."

Hope exhaled, his face softening into a smile. He reached out, lacing his fingers through her hair and pushing it off her face. She looked up, biting her lip, and he leaned in and touched his lips to hers. He kept the contact delicate, cautious, but the moment their lips brushed, he could feel that same energy that ignited whenever he touched her while dancing raging beneath the surface, waiting to be unleashed. He pulled back and opened his eyes, and watched Lightning do the same. The air felt heavy.

"I would say," he told her softly. "That us having chemistry wherever we are is a safe bet."

She blushed and looked down, and he had to stifle a laugh at how adorable she was when embarrassed. But he was further surprised when she lifted her hand and rested it against his face, an unexpectedly gentle gesture. "I've never felt like this before," she told him, looking vulnerable. He leaned into her hand, letting her know he appreciated the gesture and the honesty, before reaching up and catching her hand with his, interlacing their fingers.

"I'm nervous too," he said. "Really nervous. I've never felt so inexplicably connected to another person like I am to you, and that's a little intimidating, you know? But it's exciting too. And if you're up for exploring this, then... Then I am too."

She squeezed his hand and Hope watched her face. When she smiled at him, he knew she was on the same page.

They finished their food quickly, almost mechanically. Hope slipped his hand between her legs to rest on the inside of her thigh and she shuddered when he did so, but otherwise didn't acknowledge the gesture, focusing on her food. Once outside the restaurant, she wrapped her arm around his waist, securing her warm body to his. He threw his arm around her shoulders and they started walking back to the theatre.

It was easy to fall into the proper pacing with her. They didn't stumble at all. He only had to pull back a little to match her stride, which he did easily, but that was to be expected. He'd just spent a number of weeks getting to know her body. Adjusting to her needs was easy and natural, and that was hopefully going to serve him well if this evening continued to go in the direction he was wanting.

Hope's car was on the second floor of the parking garage, which seemed abandoned. The crowd from the audience had cleared out, and it seemed that most of the dancers and stage crew had done the same. "Where's your car?" he asked her, as they reached his rental.

"At home. I usually take the train."

Hope frowned at that, not liking the idea of her alone in the city at this time of night. She didn't seem to sense his concern, or take it seriously. Instead, she took a few steps around his feet until she was in front of him, wrapping her other arm around his waist until she had him completely encircled. "I almost don't want to admit tonight's over," she whispered against his chest.

Hope glanced around the parking garage, ensuring that it was indeed empty. She didn't want to go home; he didn't want her going anywhere alone. He'd just have to convince her she didn't have to.

He pushed her away slightly, but just enough so he could get his hands up to cup her face, and then he kissed her.

This time, he let decorum and restraint go to hell, and kissed her. Really kissed her, letting the slow burn that had kindled with their earlier kiss flare into an inferno. He held her face still so he could explore her mouth as deeply as he wished, and shuddered when she moaned in reply. Seeking something to brace her against, he started pushing her backwards to the car, still not relinquishing her lips.

"Caius will hire you," she murmured, once he had her slammed up against the driver's side door. "Because if he doesn't, I'm going to kill him."

He had to laugh, even as he slipped his hand up her shirt to tickle her ribs. "Want to keep me around, do you?" he whispered in her ear.

She nipped at his neck and then attacked his lips again, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling her against him. "I think that's obvious, don't you?" He laughed and kissed her again, and kept kissing her until she pushed him away and slipped under his arm.

"C'mon," she said, smirking at him and his bereft expression as she circled the car to the passenger side. "You can take me home."

* * *

**First Morning After**

When Hope woke up, he was alone in the bed. Unperturbed, he sat up and stretched and looked around the room, curious as he hadn't seen much of it last night. It was fairly small and plain, but there were decorative touches that made him smile. She had a picture of her and Serah on the latter's wedding day on her desk, a print of a cityscape on one wall, and a mess of pointe shoes piled in one corner. He checked her bedside clock; they had a couple hours before call.

He climbed out of bed, took another moment to stretch and loosen his joints, and then grabbed his jeans off the floor and pulled them on. His shirt was missing, but he had an inkling where that might be.

Sure enough, he found Lightning in the kitchen, dressed in his button-up. She had a kettle going on the stove, but was already drinking tea. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, nuzzling her neck. "Morning," he greeted.

"Good morning," she answered, resting her hands on top of his arms. "I have tea and I'm making oatmeal. Does that sound good?"

"That sounds great." He dropped a kiss on her neck. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore," she immediately answered; her deadpan tone made him laugh. "Dancing today is going to suck."

He chuckled. "Should we have waited until closing night, then?"

"Absolutely not." Hope smiled into her hair. "Do we need to drop by your hotel?"

"No, I've got an extra bag in my car; I just need to go get it. I wouldn't mind a shower though. And a toothbrush, if you have an extra."

Lightning nodded, and gently untangled herself from his arms. "Go get your stuff. I'll finish breakfast."

On his way back from the car, Hope grabbed the newspaper outside her apartment door. He reentered the apartment where Lightning was spooning the oatmeal into ceramic bowls. As she set them on the table, he slid the paper out of its plastic bag. He flipped through until he found the Arts section and Lightning crowded in beside him. He found their review and laid it flat so she could see.

Hope skimmed the article, breathing a sigh of relief as phrases like _impeccable technique combined with impressive acting_ and _a unique concept that proved an inspired risk_ stuck out to him. Best of all was the third paragraph: _The performance by established company dancer Lightning Farron and guest artist Hope Estheim in Act III is a sight to behold, as their partnership onstage transcends the ballet's plot. The palpable chemistry between the two had this reviewer wondering whether or not the prince would forgo his Swan Queen and run off with the villain. We can only hope to have more opportunities to view the two together in the future._

Lightning breathed a sigh of relief next to him, and Hope laughed, also at ease. "We really did it," he told her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah," she said, eyes still skimming the article. "We really did."

They ate breakfast, showered, and dressed. Lightning locked up her apartment and stowed her keys in her bag. "Now don't get cocky," she warned, as they descended the stairs to the parking garage. "We did an amazing job, but Caius will probably be pissed about that running off together comment. You need to make sure you're a bit more convincing with Serah today."

Hope nodded. "I know. It'll be easy though. I'll just pretend she's you."

Lightning scoffed and rolled her eyes, but Hope caught the pleased smile on her face that she tried to hide by turning away. Undaunted, he grabbed her and pulled her in for a kiss. She allowed it, and when he pulled back, she looked up at him, lips parted and eyes alive.

"We're going to be amazing today," he told her. "Today and everyday."

* * *

**And so on...**

He was right.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Ballet Crash Course!

First Position: One of the five ballet positions. Also the title of a ballet documentary.

Battement relevé lents: Really slow kicks done up on your toes. They really suck to do on pointe, but they make you really good at balancing!

_Rubies_: A ballet by Balanchine, usually put on as part of Jewels (3 ballets together).

Swan Lake: The role of Odette/Odile is typically done by just one dancer, but it's not unheard of for companies to cast two separate dancers. It's rare but I've seen it done, and when handled correctly it can be really cool.

Tendu: Stretching your foot all the way through the toes

Pas: Short for pas de deux, basically a duet between two dancers, usually the leads

Pirouettes/Fouettés: Ballet turns. Swan Lake features a fun coda (last section of a pas, usually full of lots of tricks) where the lead female gets to do 32 of them in a row.

Principal VS soloist: In a lot of companies, dancers are ranked. You start at the bottom in the corps, and then if you're lucky, get moved up through the ranks to the top as a principal. And while there aren't always an even number of men and women as principals, and though they aren't really stuck in partnerships (you get switched around a lot) directors do notice who works best together and you get put together lots. I may have taken some artistic license for shipping purposes :)

I think that covers most of what might be confusing. Like I said... I kind of wrote this mostly for my own enjoyment. But I hope you liked it too!

Please don't forget to review!

SJ


End file.
